Where does the time go?
by FicManiac12
Summary: Lexwell used to be, now their not, Maggie wants kids and Alex doesn't, but she has one. Oh yeah, James Sawyer is here too.
1. It's not a break, it's a sprain

Alexandra Danvers was never one for drama, although she fell prey to the dramatics according to her girlfriend, Maggie, and daughter, Leia. Right now was just one of those moments when she did. She paced back and forth in front of her home phone, trying to decide on wether or not to place the call.

She had spent ten years away from home now, seven and a half years since she last went back, and came back with a mistake turned miracle.

_"You're leaving again. Just like that"?_

_"Just like what Maxwell"?_

_"Just like last time, just like when you told me, 'I love you and I'll be back as soon as possible"._

_"This isn't about me leaving, this is about the fact that you can't stand the fact of who I am, that this is who I am and you can't have a place"._

_"Don't give me that crap Lexi, that has nothing to do with this. This is about you making a promise and just being too scared to go through with it"._

_"I am not scared"._

_"Really? then why is it that a week before we were supposed to be married you ran off"?_

_"Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't"._

_"And you didn't trust me to be there"?_

_"Don't make this about something it isn't Max"._

_"No, no this whole thing is about trust. About the fact that you didn't trust me enough to talk to me, to tell me that your gay. Lexi I would have done nothing but be there for you. I would have held your hand and walked through this with you. But you instead decided that I wasn't trustworthy"._

_Alexandra was at the breaking point. She had never wanted this, had never wanted to hurt him, but here they were._

_"Now it's over. And good luck to the next one"._

Maxwell Lord stared out the office window of the family practice he ran in National City. It was his first choice to move there and open the practice, but he second guessed, knowing Alex lived there now, but he knew it was foolish to try and avoid her. He didn't want to anyway.

A know on his door brought him out of his musings. Kara Kent, his nurse, stuck her head through the door.

"Dr. Lord, you have a walk-in".

"Thank you Kara, I'll be there shortly.

000

Leia Danvers had tears in her eyes, but didn't want to cry outloud, she knew it worried her mom whenever she did. She did like the exam room though, it was colorful and had animals painted on the walls. Thankfully though, the doctor finally arrived.

"Hello, and who do we have here", he asked, sitting on the rolling stool across from her, his smile kind and genuine.

"Leia, I'm Maggie, her guardian".

"Is her mother still living"?

"Yes, I'm actually her mother's girlfriend, but she has made me a guardian".

"Okay, what seems to be the problem Leia"? he asked, turning to the little girl.

"My foot hurts", she said, still shy of the new person.

"She hurt it during soccer practice", Maggie put in, "She didn't want to go to the emergency room because her mother's working today and she didn't want to worry her".

"Aagghh, so, let's take a look at it shall we"?

Tenderly Maxwell took her swollen foot and inspected it.

"Okay Leia, I need you to try and move it back and forth for me".

"It hurts to move".

"I know, but if you can move your foot that means it isn't broken".

The girl nodded, understanding. Her face scrunched in pain as she , slowly but surely, moved her foot.

"Alrighty, thank you, you are a very brave little girl".

Leia smiled at the compliment.

"Okay, so it looks like all it is, is a sprained ankle. Give her time to rest it and she'll be good. I'm going to wrap it and give her some children's aspirin and then she'll be good to go".

"Thank you doctor", Maggie said in relief, shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Maxwell, and it's my pleasure".

As Maxwell, Maggie and Leia exited the exam room a mass of manila folders colided with Maggie, sending her and the carrier to the ground.

"I am so sorry miss, I should have been watching where I was going".

"No, it's fine really mr.."

"Sawyer, James Sawyer and you are..."

"Maggie Dryver, and this is Leia".

Leia hugged Maggie's leg close, keeping pressure off of her injured foot.

"Well, it looks like I arrived just in time with my delivery of lollipops for brave children. Were you brave today"? he asked Leia. She shook her head as Maggie said, "yes, she was very brave".

James smiled as he teached into the mess of folders and retrieved a bag of multi colored lollipops, opened the bag and let Leia choose one.

"Well we should be going, Leia has to go home and rest and I have to start my homework, I'm taking classes online".

"Well, in that case I'll pick up my mess and continue".

As each said their goodbyes they couldn't shake the feeling of having met before.

As she walked out Maggie kept feeling like she knew James, it wasn't that he was easy to talk to, it was more, deeper, like having known someone all your life.

Leia's voice brought Maggie out of her thoughts. "Mom, you need to unlock the car".

Maggie helped her daughter into the car and then climbed behind the wheel, thanking God when they made it home without an incident.

**From:** **RoyGBiv83**

**Subject: n/a**

**Content: Hey Roy, it's been too long since we have talked, I know, but it's been hectic. But anyway I don't want to take up all your time with drama so I'll cut to the chase, Hayden Christensen has been confirmed for The Rise of Skywalker, *squeelofdelight*. I can't believe, my boy will finally get some redemption for all the hate he's gotten over the years. Also, my little girl is going to be turning seven soon, it seems like yesterday she was little enough to hold in one arm and now she's...**

"Maggie, Leia, I'm home". Maggie quickly ehit the laptop as if she had been caught cheating; she couldn't shake the feeling that, on a certain level, she was. She rushed down the stairs and into Alex's waiting arms, kissing her deeply.

"Wow", Alex said, taken back a little, "remind me to come home late more often".

"Don't you dare".

"So, how did soccer practice go"?

"Well..."

"Mommy", Leia called from the sofa, "I sprained my ankle but Dr. Lord made it all better".

Alex turned a death glare onto Maggie's sheepish face. "It's a long story"? She managed.

"Make it short".

"Okay, Leia sprained her ankle at soccer practice, though we didn't know it was sprained until I took her to Maxwell's office because she didn't want to worry you if it was broken".

"Did you say anything"?

"No and he wasn't the wiser for anything".

"Yeah well, he always was too smart for his own good. Anyways, enough of this, what's for dinner"?

"Bug Belly Burger", Leia shouted from the couch.

With a big smile Maggie crossed to the couch.

"If we keep letting you eat there you're gonna get a big belly little miss", she said, tickling leia from behind, causing the six year old to giggle with delight. Suddenly her phone dinged with an alert. Checking it Maggie sae that it was an email causing a bright smile to light up her face.

**From:**

**Subject: N/A**

**Content: Hey Dryver, long time no hear. It's been so long since we've talked and, surprise, I've missed you. This isn't some big gooey confession I just enjoy talking to you and everytime I rread one of your emails it's like nothing else matters. It's just me and my best friend talking (I know it's via email but, semantics). So, I ran into, literally, the most beautiful woman today. It was like magic and...**

Maggie left the email app immediately. She didn't know why she was feeling jealous, she had no right to. And yet here it was, like a predator stalking it's prey.

000

Maxwell Lord found himself at an all too familiar spot at his friend Winn's bar. He and Winn were, to say the least, as odd a couple as you could ever find. It had been fate, or rather a locker in highschool that had brought them together. Max's locker to br exact. Since then Max had become Winn's protector and a silent partner in Winn's bar, SCHOTT'S SHOTS, 'original', Max thought to himself; but despite the name it was a good business and, as he always thought, a worthy investment in his friend, after all it was his friend he invested in and not the business.

_'If only I had made this kind of investment in Alex'._

_'I remember it was a Friday night when our relationship really went to hell. Looking back it really was all my fault. But I just didn't know what to think. I didn't believe her that it was an accident, well, accident is what I heard, what she really said was mistake. But I'm the one who made the mistake, and now I'm paying the piper for it'._


	2. WhoIsMyWhatNow?

Maxwell POV

What is it they say about the heart?, absence makes it grow fonder? I didn't used to believe it, but then the love of my life left me and that's when it hit me like a Peterbilt. It's bad enough thinking she's cheating on you with another guy and your not good enough for her, but she tells you she's gay and not only are you not good enough, your the wrong frickin gender. It took me a while, but I finally got over it enough to move on with my life. Now I'm a doctor, I run a successful practice and I've got everything I could ever hope for. Well, almost everything.

000

Alex POV

Have you ever had that moment when you realized you're not who your meant to be? Mine was almost eight years ago. I was dating this guy named Maxwell and... honestly, it was amazing; he loved me, took care of me, it was truly great. But, then I went to college in Metropolis and I left Alabama behind. Well, there I met Maggie Dryver and the rest, as you all know, is history. But what nobody else knows is what happened between me and Max. He had, unbeknownst to me, come to visit from Alabama State and caught me and Maggie in bed. I know, everyone tells me I didn't do anything wrong, but I did, I had made a commitment to Max and I broke it, and because of that I lost him. But at least I got my baby girl out of it. I just wish Maxwell could know.

000

For whatever reason, James Sawyer could not get the beautiful Latina out of his head. He felt like he knew her, but from where he couldn't place it. It was just one of those things where you see someone and...click.

Kinda like how it was meeting MD81. It was the weirdest thing meeting her. After all, not everyone met someone who became their best friend. _Speaking of whom, _he thought, reading the new email.

**From:** **MD81**

**Subject: n/a**

**Content: Hey Roy, it's been too long since we have talked, I know, but it's been hectic. But anyway I don't want to take up all your time with drama so I'll cut to the chase, Hayden Christensen has been confirmed for The Rise of Skywalker, *squeelofdelight*. I can't believe it, my boy will finally get some redemption for all the hate he's gotten over the years. Also, my little girl is going to be turning seven soon, it seems like yesterday she was little enough to hold in one arm and now she's** **all grown up. Also, look at you getting a girlfriend, *wink, were going to have to double up someday. Anyways, have to make this short, I'm taking Alex and Leia out for dinner, ttyl...**Leia? funny, that was the name of the little girl...who...could the mother be?...oh boy, this was going to get awkward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Back home, after putting Leia to bed, Alex and Maggie snuggled into the couch for some alone time. Alex sighed happily while Maggie pondered how to ask the question that had been gnawing at her ever since she met Maxwell. Honestly, Maxwell seemed like a nice man, very professional and caring. So what happened?

"Hey, Allie"?

"Mmmm"?

"I'm curious".

"About"?

"Maxwell".

At the mention of his name Alex sat up and warily looked her girlfriend in the eyes.

"What about him"?

"Well, I was just wondering. What happened between the two of you. I mean, besides the obvious".

"Really? Well...y'know what, it doesn't matter, I'm here, you're here, our baby girl is sleeping in her bed, and that man has no place in our lives".

"Alex please, I need to know".

"Why"?

"Because the man I met today was kind, caring and very attentive. He just doesn't strike me as someone who would hurt you. Alex, I remember the hurt in his eyes when he found us. But the two of you have a daughter, so obviously something happened when you followed him back to Alabama. So what happened"?

"What happened was I went back home, tried to get Max back and he didn't want me ".

"What did he say"?

"Now it's over. And good luck to the next one".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie didn't sleep that night, not that it would have been a warm bed, seeing as how the evening ended between her and Alex. She lay on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the man she met, trying to imagine him as the man who didn't want Alex. Something just didn't add up. Kinda like how having the feeling of knowing...his assistant. She was sure if Anyone knew Maxwell Lord it would be someone who knew him.

The apartment complex was quiet as she made her way through the humid summer night to the business center. It was three o'clock in the morning and she had to get Leia up for school in three hours. But right now she had to quell her curiosity before it became uncontrollable. The business center was lit by a soft lamp in the corner and the blinking lights of four all in one PC's. Bringing one to life she entered her personalized resident ID and password. As she waited for the computer to load she thought about how crazy she felt for doing this. What did this say about the trust she had for her girlfriend? She should absolutely trust her. But something told her that this history was full of mistakes by both parties, that both had equal blame.

Finally the computer finished loading and she logged into Facebook. One way to find out about someone these days was their social media account, if they had one. Turns out he did. His profile was very brief, he hadn't even personalized his bio. but he did have a couple friends, Whinn Schott, Kara Kent, and...him, Janes Sawyer. Without hesitation she clicked on his picture. This profile was vastly different from Maxwell's, it was jammed pack with everything. The most recent picture he had posted was of him, his brother, and his brother's husband...at church!? Well that confused her. A deeper search revealed he was the youth minister at his home church and also directed the children's choir. But what blew her away was his email address, **RoyGBiv83**...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, this certainly is a turn of events for our characters, James and Maggie now know they're each other's penpals, Alex is reliving a troubled past and Maxwell is...well, we didn't hear much from him this time around, but more to come in the future. Til then, my readers.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12 **


End file.
